Sonic Heroes: Enter the Drastic band
by Golden-yellow girl
Summary: A band of kids & pets must set out to stop Eggman, Sonic Heroes style.
1. School problems

School problems

**I only own 4 teams & two other characters.**

A girl with scarlet-blonde hair & hazel eyes named Flower was sitting in Math; her friend, Sam noticed that she was having trouble.

"You're trembling,"

"I'm just having trouble; I can't focus." Sam admitted that she can't focus either, Flower smiled; at her fourth period class, Sam heard something from outside;

"What's going on? I heard something outside," the whole class went outside to see the whole school crowded around a giant robot. Flower & Sam went up to their friend, Katie at the front of the crowd; Flower noticed that the robot was Eggman's robot. She jumped on the robot & was catapulted into the air; Sam looked for her friend but saw a scarlet fox with nine tails, leathery bat-like wings, & ice-blue eyes wearing cowboy boots, a hot-pink dress & purple fingerless gloves flying down to her side.

"Sam, it's me; if you do what I just did, you'll have a form like this too," Flower whispered, Sam copied what she did & was catapulted into the air; Katie looked for Sam but saw a black cat with green eyes wearing a pair of navy-blue bell-bottoms, black go-go boots, & a violet T-shirt falling, the fox flew up & caught her, making her land more softly. Katie didn't know who they were

"Katie, it's us, copy us please," Sam whispered, Katie copied what her friends did & was catapulted into the air; she saw herself grow a tail & she became a purple horse with teal eyes wearing a pair of black bell-bottoms, black go-go boots, & a blue T-shirt. The fox caught her & landed her next to the cat; the robot flew away; two girls named Cosmo & Requal ran up followed by a boy named Guido; Cosmo, Requal, & Guido turned to everyone,

"Listen up, we're off to stop that robot & its master before they rule the world, don't worry about all of us; we'll be fine." The three friends placed their hands in & a light appeared over them, blinding everyone; when the light died, the fox saw a hedgehog resembling Shadow wearing blood-red fingerless gloves, army boots, & a navy-blue dress, a white hedgehog with ice-blue eyes resembling Sonic wearing bright red fingerless gloves, orange go-go boots, & a yellow dress, & an albino bee wearing gray fingerless gloves & greenish-blue boots. The six creatures followed the robot's trail with everyone waving.


	2. Team Wild

Team Wild

"What can we do now?" The cat asked,

"First, we're gonna need new names & we'll be divided into two teams, I'm going as Roadkill the Fox." Flower stated,

"I'll go as Speedboost the Cat, I'm going with Roadkill," Sam purred,

"I'll go with you guys as Jazelle the Horse," Katie said,

"I'm going as Sunshine the Hedgehog," Cosmo stated,

"I call going with Sunshine as Midnight the Hedgehog," Requal shouted,

"I call Midnight & Sunshine, I'm Blast the Bee." Guido buzzed,

"Girls, we are Team Wild because we're wild,"

"Like it,"

"All right, we can roll,"

"Let's go," Roadkill stated, the three girls were off.


	3. Team Tragic

Team Tragic

Sunshine, Midnight, & Blast watched Team Wild go;

"We need a leader,"

"I nominate Sunshine," Blast stated,

"All in favor of me raise your hand," Blast & Midnight raised both their hands,

"We are Team Tragic," Sunshine stated,

"Cool," Midnight & Blast stated in unison,

"Let's go team," Sunshine ordered & they raced off after Team Wild.

**Sorry that it's so short, I promise I'll make the next chapters longer.**


	4. Team Klaw

Team Klaw

Requal's pet lion, Rouge pressed a button on the answering machine,

"Hello, this is the Highschool calling to tell you that Cosmo, Requal, Guido, Flower, Sam, & Katie are off to save the world, thank you & don't worry." The message ended & Rouge turned to her two friends, Devil & Angel; the three girls nodded & placed their hands in the middle. A bright light appeared around the three pets & they soon became a white dragon with red eyes wearing black bell-bottoms, a black shirt with a navy-blue "Milkshakes" on the front & arrows pointing to her chest, black go-go boots, & black fingerless gloves, a yellow chameleon with red eyes wearing a black shirt, black bell-bottoms, black fingerless gloves, & black go-go boots, & a red cat with ice-blue eyes wearing a black shirt with a skull & crossbones, a black skirt, black go-go boots, & black fingerless gloves. The girls smiled,

"This is great," the chameleon stated,

"Name's Lightning the Chameleon,"

"Redtide the Cat,"

"Pepsi the Dragon & together we're Team Klaw, let's move," the three girls left the house.


	5. Team Drag

Team Drag

Cosmo's pet tiger, Knuckles heard the message, he turned to his friends, Tango & Trouble; they performed the same trick Team Klaw performed. But instead of a dragon, cat, & chameleon; they became a red zebra with wings & ice-blue eyes wearing navy-blue fingerless gloves & violet sneakers, a tan woodchuck with ice-blue eyes wearing blue sneakers & brown fingerless gloves, & a black kangaroo with red eyes wearing navy-blue sneakers & brown fingerless gloves.

"Oh yeah, I'm Muscles the Kangaroo,"

"Name's Bite the Woodchuck,"

"I'm Stripes the Zebra & we're Team Drag, let's go." The three boys left the house with all their speed.

**Sorry for the short chapters.**


	6. Other teams

Other teams

**Team Sonic**

Sonic was out on his run when Tails & Knuckles came down to his side,

"Hey guys, long time no see,"

"Sonic, check this out," Knuckles stated while handing Sonic a letter, Sonic read it,

"Sounds like an invitation to party,"

"We got this right Sonic?" Knuckles asked, Sonic smiled,

"Think I'd miss this, let's crack that egghead wide open boys," Tails & Knuckles jumped out after Tails put on the autopilot & they set off for adventure.

* * *

**Team Rose**

Amy looked at Cream,

"You think Tails managed to reach Sonic?" Cream nodded, they looked at a picture,

"We better get Blaze & head out to stop Eggman,"

"Okay," they went to get Blaze but found her at the dock already.

"Hey Blaze we're off to stop Eggman, let's go,"

"Okay," the team set off to find their missing friends.

* * *

**Team Dark**

Rouge & Shadow watched Team Sonic speed off;

"We better get Silver & go after Eggman," Rouge nodded, they hurried to find Silver, it didn't take long,

"Silver, ready to go for Eggman again?" Silver answered the question with a yes, & the team was off.

* * *

**Team Chaotix**

Vector & Espio were dong their usual thing when Charmy came in,

"Guys, Eggman's trying to rule the world again,"

"Well, we better move boys," the three left to stop Eggman.


	7. Seaside Hill

Seaside Hill

**Here's the courses for the teams:**

**Team Tragic-Seaside Hill**

**Team Drag-Metropolis**

**Team Wild-Casino Park**

**Team Klaw-Rail Canyon**

**Team Rose-Frog Forest**

**Team Sonic-Hang Castle**

**No teams-Egg Fleet**

"Sunshine, what are we to do?" Blast asked, seeing a bunch of robots,

"Make like the video game," Sunshine stated, Blast smiled,

"Right," Blast landed next to Midnight,

"Okay, Midnight, you know what to do," Sunshine stated as she sat on Blast's head, Blast sat on top of Midnight's head & she rolled while shooting her teammates at the robots. Blast & Sunshine bounced around like rubber creatures; Sunshine was the first to land on the sand, Blast landed next to her.

"That was fun," Sunshine stated, they suddenly were greeted by five white fighter mechs; Sunshine recognized one of the fighter mechs because it had a huge dent in the armor, she glared at the mech, Blast took out two using Midnight. Sunshine took Midnight's hand while she took Blast's hand & smirked; Midnight swirled around in a circle very fast, the team became a swirling ball of colors. The three mechs didn't stand a chance & became three separate piles of metal & wires; Sunshine hid a tear, _Fireball, I defeated the mech you fought._ She thought as she followed her team to a floating castle.

* * *

Eggman was watching them, he turned to a hedgehog,

"Well, now do you believe me," the hedgehog smirked,

"Yes, they're dead."


	8. Revenge

Revenge

Team Tragic arrived at the palace; they stared at the door,

"What now?" Blast asked, Midnight examined the door,

"Maybe I can open it," before Sunshine or Blast protested, Midnight closed her eyes, she opened them & the door slowly started to open. They entered,

"Look," Blast stated while pointing to a throne, sitting in the seat was a blue Chaos Emerald; Sunshine looked at the clearing,

"I don't like this, it's too easy & too quiet,"

"Sun, I swear, you're sounding more like Spyro from a new beginning," Midnight stated while Blast flew to the throne. Sunshine noticed something,

"Uh, Blast," Blast looked at her, the albino bee looked up & saw a black mech standing above him, the mech hit the poor bee into a wall; the black mech continued to hit Blast. Midnight started to rush to her teammate's aid but got hit by a white mech; Sunshine stood where she was at, facing a black & white mech. Sunshine didn't even move a muscle, the mech came forward with claws out stretched. Sunshine jumped into the air & performed a homing attack on the mech, damaging it; she finished the mech off. She turned & saw Midnight & Blast unconscious on the ground, the black mech & white mech defeated. She looked around & her eyes widened on what she saw, standing in front of her was a red hedgehog with brown eyes resembling Sonic. He held the blue Chaos Emerald in his hand; Sunshine was frozen as the hedgehog walked up to her,

"You will be dead," Sunshine knew that he looked familiar but she couldn't remember,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Torch," it suddenly hit Sunshine,

"Torch Steer," Torch looked confused,

"How do you know who I really am?"

"Torch, it's me, Cosmo,"

"I don't believe murderers," Torch stated while throwing her a threatening look,

"No really Torch, look," Sunshine took off her left glove to reveal a scar between her ring finger & middle finger going to her wrist. Torch gasped,

"The near-death scar, it is you,"

"Torch, please listen to me," Midnight & Blast woke up & saw Sunshine & Torch,

"Torch, Fireball sacrificed himself after getting weak while fighting a mech; he said, 'I'm weak, I can't regain my strength, I'm sorry Cosmo & Flower but I must do this,' & he ran with the last of his strength to defeat the heartless that tried to kill us." Sunshine couldn't hold back her tears, Torch knelt down & hugged her,

"It's okay," Torch stated, Sunshine slipped her glove back on & hugged him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Torch let her calm down, Sunshine wiped the tears from her eyes, Blast & Midnight came up to her,

"Who is this guy?"

"His name is Torch Steer, his brother became weak & sacrificed himself to save me & Roadkill," Torch handed her the Chaos Emerald;

"Thanks for the truth Sunshine the Hedgehog," he disappeared into thin air, Sunshine smiled, she turned to her friends,

"Let's go," they raced off.


	9. Pets in the big city

Pets in the big city

"You think this is the right way Muscles?" Bite asked, the team was at the city of Grand Metropolis;

"I sense that someone else is in this city," Muscles stated, answering the tan woodchuck; Stripes rolled his eyes. He carefully stepped on a blue walkway, & stopped at the other end, examining the next one that stopped working. Bite & Muscles came down but couldn't stop & ran into Stripes, pushing him over the edge. Stripes spread his wings & took to the skies, he crossed his arms at his teammates, who both nervously smiled.

"This walkway got cut off by the power source,"

"Where's that?" Bite asked, a mech suddenly came down, the mech got hit by Muscles,

"It's so rude to jump in at people's conversations." He said while slamming his feet at the mech; Stripes heard something & grabbed his friends; flying high, they saw a big batch of mechs. Stripes set them down & worked on the flying mechs; he delivered kicks & punches to all the flying mechs; Bite smirked, he noticed that the fighter mechs copied him, so he thought of a good strategy, he held out a fist & punched himself, the mechs copied & exploded, Bite was undamaged. Muscles delivered punches, kicks, & tail whips; the walkway reactivated,

"The mechs were holding back the power," Stripes stated as he grabbed his friends & stepped on the walkway; the boys were led to a large room, Stripes spotted the green Chaos Emerald, he was suspicious though. He grabbed the emerald then the ground started to shake, they were going up; Stripes handed the emerald to Muscles; the ground stopped & they found themselves surrounded by a black mech, a red mech, & a tan mech, these had only claws; Stripes was standing perfectly still as the black mech stepped closer. Bite copied Stripes as the red mech came closer to him; Muscles didn't get a chance to fight because the tan mech was attacking him with blinding speed. Stripes kicked the mech in the chest, destroying it; Bite smirked, _good thing my girl made my new form more than just a woodchuck_, he raised his arm, it turned into a cannon, he fired at the red mech & it exploded, Stripes was stunned at Bite's new weapon, Bite aimed at the tan mech & fired, the mech was destroyed, Muscles was safe. They looked at a wall, Bite had blasted a hole in it while firing at the red mech; they saw a tub of lava, Bite grabbed his teammates & stretched his legs, they became rockets & Bite jumped while holding his teammates, his rocket legs turned on & they shot out; they were sent flying out; good news was, they landed on something soft. Bad news was that their landing pad was a pile of garbage; Muscles hopped out of the garbage, covered in it,

"That went well." Bite & Stripes walked out, cleaning the garbage off themselves; they knew that it was no use,

"Gee, I wonder why we haven't run into Eggman yet,"

"Beats me," the three pets knew who those voices belonged to, they cleaned the garbage off & ran to catch Team Sonic.


	10. Team Sonic vs Team Drag

Team Sonic vs. Team Drag

"Hey," Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles turned at the sound of the voice,

"Who are you three?"

"We're Team Drag & we don't want anyone in our way when we stop Eggman,"

"We have a date with Eggman too,"

"Really?" Bite snarled,

"Now it'll be a date to die for," he stated while turning his hands into cannons, he aimed at Sonic, Stripes threw a kick at Tails, Muscles punched Knuckles in the face. Knuckles wiped the blood from his mouth & got slowly up to his feet, he saw a boulder & lifted it up, Muscles saw this, _he's stronger than I thought_, Knuckles threw the boulder at Muscles. Thinking the boulder smashed the black kangaroo, Knuckles noticed that Sonic was avoiding Bite's blasts & Tails was on a flying chase getting away from Stripes. Knuckles turned back to the boulder & was met with a punch in the chest, Knuckles fell to the ground unconscious but was about to fall off the edge. Muscles acted quickly & grabbed him; Sonic & Tails were too busy with Bite & Stripes that they didn't see Muscles save Knuckles. The black kangaroo hauled Knuckles up & laid the unconscious red echidna on the floor & pounded his chest, Knuckles shot up. Muscles held out a hand, Knuckles wasn't sure if it was a trick or not, just to be sure.

"You gonna sit on the ground all day?" Knuckles was convinced when the black kangaroo whispered the question & accepted the help,

"Name's Muscles the Kangaroo,"

"Knuckles the Echidna,"

"I know, my friends & I only came to this world to help save the day,"

"Uh," Muscles saw Bite going for the finishing aim,

"Bite, red shirt," Bite sighed & turned his cannons back to hands, Tails flew down to Sonic's side, Stripes landed next to Muscles,

"Let's go guys," they sped off, Knuckles joined his teammates. Tails smiled at him,

"They understand now?"

"Nope, they only came here to help save the world,"

"Cool," Sonic stated, he got up & they were off again.

**And victory goes to both teams, if Muscles hadn't realized his mistake then he knew his girl would never forgive him.**


	11. Team Rose vs Team Klaw

Team Rose vs. Team Klaw

Amy, Cream, & Blaze were thinking about their loves when Amy stepped on someone's tail, making them scream. Turns out she had stepped on Redtide's tail; the girls turned & saw the female pets; Redtide had a footprint on her tail,

"Why don't you watch where you're going bitch," Amy took out her hammer,

"What'd you just call me?" Lightning stood in front of her,

"Don't you dare bash a little girl like her,"

"You gonna make me?" Amy shot, Lightning hissed,

"Yeah," the yellow chameleon grabbed Amy's hammer & broke it in half, she suddenly shoved it in her mouth, swallowing it. Amy's eyes were wide, then became cold,

"I have more hammers," Lightning smirked,

"I have a surprise too," she placed her right hand behind her back, Pepsi & Redtide feared this, Blaze smirked at Pepsi,

"Are you a scardy cat?" The white dragon glared daggers at her,

"You're a cat, I'm a dragon,"

"Nice comeback," Pepsi glared coldness, she opened her mouth & shot a beam of energy at the lavender cat. Cream watched her teammates,

"We get to watch our teammates fight while standing next to a dumb wimpy cat," Cream complained to Cheese, who nodded, Redtide glared at the bunny. She punched Cream in the head; Cream glared at her & threw Cheese at her, Redtide dodged & clasped her hands together,

"You'll regret throwing that little chao of yours at me," she opened her hands & a bunch of spirits emerged around her. Cream & Cheese ran off; Amy, seeing Cream & Cheese run, saw this as an opportunity to attack but a lightning bolt shocked her, making her follow Cream & Cheese. Blaze fell on her back, she was covered in bruises & cuts, she followed her teammates. Lightning looked at Redtide,

"You okay?"

"I scared her," Pepsi felt bad,

"Come on girls," they ran off.

**Victory is won by Team Klaw; Redtide feels bad for scaring Cream, I guess she'll apologize once she sees Cream again.**


	12. Team Chaotix vs Team Tragic

Team Chaotix vs. Team Tragic

Charmy noticed Team Tragic,

"Vector, look," Vector & Espio saw them coming,

"Can we ask you something?" Charmy asked, Sunshine glared,

"If it's about a date it'll haveta wait,"

"What? You're crazy," Charmy shot out; Espio glared at her, Sunshine's eyes widened,

"I've had enough of this," Sunshine dodged Espio's weapons & kicked him in the head, knocking him into a wall, unconscious, Sunshine smirked,

"Too easy," Blast landed a punch at Charmy's gut, he kicked Charmy in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, the unconscious bee landed on top of Espio. Midnight grabbed Vector's hand & swung him on the ground back & forth, she threw the unconscious crocodile near his teammates, the three kids went off. Espio woke up & saw them gone, he picked Charmy up & walked off with a bruised Vector behind him.

**Team Tragic wins that round; my teams are so powerful. Here's their secrets:**

**Lightning controls Weather,**

**Redtide controls Spirits,**

**Pepsi controls Heart,**

**Stripes controls Wind,**

**Bite is part robot,**

**Muscles is a boxer,**

**Sunshine controls Earth,**

**Midnight controls Darkness,**

**& Blast controls Water.**


	13. Team Dark vs Team Wild

Team Dark vs. Team Wild

Team Wild came across Team Dark, Silver saw them;

"And you are?" Shadow & Rouge turned & saw them, Roadkill's eyes studied Shadow, memories were flooding back into her. In her mind, a different hedgehog was in Shadow's place, this hedgehog was a red hedgehog with green eyes resembling Shadow with fire on his quills & tail, _Fireball_, she stated. Shadow noticed Roadkill looking at him like she was in a trance; Jazelle saw her,

"Road," Roadkill looked at her,

"What gives?" The purple horse asked, Roadkill placed a hand on her forehead,

"Sorry, I was a million miles away," Shadow looked at the fox, she started to turn into a familiar girl; Shadow shook his head, Roadkill noticed Rouge performing a screw kick at Speedboost. Roadkill ran as fast as she could & pushed Speedboost out of the way, she wasn't lucky when Rouge's foot flew across her face. Roadkill fell to the ground; Jazelle & Speedboost ran to her side; Jazelle saw a scratch on Roadkill's face, where Rouge's foot flew by, but the scratch was on her right eye, running over her cheek & into the corner of her mouth. Jazelle punched Rouge in the face, Rouge picked herself up & saw the purple horse loom over her, Jazelle grabbed her shoulders & kicked her repeatedly in the gut. Shadow got blocked by Speedboost so he couldn't help Rouge at the moment, he took his ring off & yelled his signature technique, Speedboost was frozen but when Shadow walked up to deliver an attack, Speedboost punched him in the gut; Shadow was surprised,

"How?"

"I'm immune to time freezes," Speedboost stated as she repeatedly punched Shadow in the gut. Silver wasn't as lucky, Roadkill had become angrier than Jazelle & was, to Silver's surprise, using psychokinetic powers to attack him, Silver was using his own powers to attack until Roadkill used all her strength into her powers. Silver, exhausted from Roadkill's attacks, got up & was out of breath,

"Not…bad," Roadkill was also out of breath,

"Same for…you," Silver looked up at her,

"Why were…you…staring at…Shadow…like that?"

"I…had a friend…who looked…like him…my name's…Roadkill the Fox." Silver finally caught his breath,

"Shadow reminds you of your friend?" Roadkill nodded, she finally caught her breath, Silver can tell that she was still mad because of her scratch. Speedboost hugged her fox friend, Jazelle came up to them, Roadkill ran off with her team following; Silver walked up to Rouge,

"Lesson learned Silver, never hurt a stranger,"

"Especially if that stranger has the same power as a friend," Rouge was confused so Silver explained that Roadkill had the same power as he did. Shadow joined them,

"I learned a lesson as well, you never know if anyone is immune to your time freezing powers," he explained that Speedboost was immune to Chaos Control.

**Team Wild wins, Roadkill was right about them being wild. She has more powers than Silver thinks; Roadkill's powers consist of his power & many more:**

**Fire, Ice, Electricity, & she can copy abilities.**


	14. Thrill of your life

Thrill of your life

Roadkill, Jazelle, & Speedboost found themselves in a Casino park, Roadkill held a wet rag to her right eye, incase any of her blood had dripped into her eye; Speedboost was right beside her while Jazelle took the lead,

"I can't believe that Silver the Hedgehog was feeling sorry for you," Roadkill smiled,

"Me neither,"

"I can't believe that you have the same power as Silver," Jazelle stated, slowing her pace to be next to her friends. Speedboost stopped her team,

"What is this place?"

"It's Casino Park Speedboost," Roadkill answered,

"I can see why," Jazelle stated while pointing to the buildings & floors;

"Looks like we're gonna have some fun," Roadkill stated; they stopped at a cannon in front of a large pinball table. Roadkill walked up to the cannon,

"We'll haveta act as pinballs to get pass this,"

"I'll go first," Speedboost volunteered, she jumped in the cannon & Roadkill pulled the cord, Jazelle jumped in & Roadkill pulled the cord in confusion. A hologram of the table appeared after Jazelle was fired & Roadkill touched the flippers when Speedboost was about to fall, the flippers activated & hit Speedboost & also the top flippers hit Jazelle to the next area, _oh I get it, Jazelle knew that I'm much better at pinball than she was._ Roadkill thought as she touched the flippers again, flinging Speedboost to the next area. Speedboost & Jazelle got up & out of nowhere, Roadkill was surfing on a tidal wave up to their level. The two girls smiled at their teammate; three mechs suddenly greeted them, one was scarlet, another was black, & the last was purple.

"This'll be fun," Jazelle stated,

"I wouldn't count on it," Roadkill shot out; the mechs sped up to them. Roadkill was left to fight the black one, Speedboost with the purple one, & Jazelle with the scarlet one. Jazelle was punching & kicking the scarlet mech until the mech punched her square in the face; Speedboost had no luck, she wasn't given the opportunity to fight. Roadkill wasn't even fighting, _this mech wants me to go first so it can knock the wind out of me; I'll haveta fool it._ Roadkill faked a heart attack & fell to the floor, her head away from the mech; she snuck a smirk & continued her ruse. The mech was about to head over to help the scarlet mech when Roadkill lunged at the black mech, the two rolled onto the table & down to the bottom, Roadkill quickly grabbed the flipper & the mech went plummeting down. Roadkill spun her nine tails & flew up to her teammates, she lunged at the purple mech & kicked it onto the table, she punched the scarlet mech onto the table; the two mechs plummeted down the table. Roadkill looked at her beaten teammates,

"The black mech fell for my ruse," they smiled & set off.

**Roadkill is so smart, she can also read minds, even robots.**


	15. Crazy canyon

Crazy canyon

Team Klaw was grinding the rails of Rail Canyon, Lightning blinked,

"I remember this, we haveta get pass this then we can be able to hit Frog Forest but it won't be easy." Pepsi nodded, Redtide slowly smiled; Lightning could tell that she was still thinking about scaring Cream;

"Redtide, please focus,"

"Right focus…what does focus mean?"

"It means the concentration of attention or energy on something," Lightning stated,

"I know this because Flower read it to me," Redtide smiled, now focused on their course. They continued to grind until they found themselves in a train station of some sort;

"I got a bad feeling about this," Redtide stated; the girls saw three mechs come down, one was white, another was yellow, & the last one was red. Redtide was left to fight the white one while Pepsi fought the yellow one & Lightning fought the red one. Redtide stood in her spot patiently, not even moving a muscle; the white mech became impatient & launched an attack but Redtide jumped out of the way; she jumped on top of the mech. Thinking fast, she ripped the head off & rewired the mech, making it attack the other two mechs; after the two mechs were destroyed, Redtide pulled out some of the wires & jumped off before the mech exploded. Pepsi smiled as Lightning's definition helped Redtide forget about scaring Cream to help destroy the mechs. Lightning was already on a rail & grinding to a train; she jumped on the train, Pepsi picked the red cat up & flew to their chameleon friend. They looked at her,

"What's up Lightning?" Lightning didn't answer, Redtide was getting angry as she felt something inside the train, she dug her fists into the roof of the train & pulled a chunk of it out; the red cat threw the chunk away & hopped in.

"Pepsi, Lightning's frozen," Pepsi flew inside, sure enough, a Chaos Emerald had frozen the yellow chameleon; Pepsi smirked, she kicked the glass surrounding the Chaos Emerald. Redtide grabbed the Chaos Emerald & felt a surge of energy enter her body. The two girls went up to see Lightning still frozen; Pepsi saw that she was frozen in deep anger; the train had stopped & the three girls were now greeted by a giant robotic hawk; they noticed Eggman sitting in the cockpit. Redtide looked at the Chaos Emerald in her hand;

"Redtide move out of the way," Pepsi's call made the red cat close her eyes; the lasers from the hawk made their mark & the spot was covered with smoke. Pepsi & Lightning were deeply sadden; Lightning noticed a glow of red,

"Wait a minute," the smoke cleared & Redtide stood, unharmed; the fur on top of her head stood up as a spiky Mohawk, her tail & ears became sharp blades, & her claws were long & sharp. Lightning was amazed that her body was ghostly; Redtide glared, her eyes became pupiless fire engine red.

"Say my name, say my name," she stated while charging at the machine. The Egg-Hawk was destroyed & Redtide became her normal self, she handed the emerald to Pepsi & turned to Eggman, Lightning was glaring at him.

"We can be able to head home,"

"Don't be so sure of that Pepsi," Lightning stated, the yellow chameleon kicked the evil doctor & a head came out of the chest, Redtide became angry,

"I defeated a copy the whole time,"

"It was to by more time to rule the world, we better hurry or we'll never enter Frog Forest." The three girls ran off, leaving the fake behind, which turned into a silver puddle,

"Lightning the Chameleon, Pepsi the Dragon, Redtide the Cat, all data successfully copied."


	16. Fighting from the forest

Fighting from the forest

Team Rose left the city & had arrived at Frog Forest; Blaze noticed that Cream was still a bit pale from Redtide's spirit power.

"Don't worry Cream, just be happy you were scared by the cat instead of beaten to a pulp by the dragon,"

"It was still scary," Cream stated, Amy still had electricity crackling between her ears from Lightning's weather attack. Blaze still had cuts & bruises but they stopped bleeding; the three girls proceeded on, Blaze noticed an object in Amy's hand,

"What's that?" Amy looked scared,

"Nothing," Blaze's hands flamed up,

"I'm not buying it Amy,"

"Okay, okay, I know something about Knuckles & Rouge, they've been hanging out with each other often & I believe they like each other; this is what I'm saying, I have Rouge's big secret that I'm going to reveal to Knuckles," Amy unwrapped the object to reveal it as a picture of Knuckles with hearts all over it. Blaze & Cream grinned evilly, Knuckles had told the three girls that he loved Rouge but didn't know if she loved him; they continued on,

"It's quiet around here," Cream whispered,

"Too quiet," Blaze whispered suspiciously. The three girls walked onward but Blaze grabbed her teammates' shoulders,

"What's wrong Blaze?" Amy asked, Blaze tapped the floor in front of them with the toe of her shoe & a flight of spears flew in front of the girls & right at a wall next to them. Amy & Cream were terrified that something like that could've happened to them if Blaze wasn't around. They continued onward; Blaze grabbed her teammates & ducked, the three girls saw a tan mech, a lavender mech, & a pink mech.

"This is great, target practice," Amy stated, Cream glared at the mechs, _Cream, play dead then when they're close to you, attack,_ Cream heard Redtide's voice in her head, _P.S. I'm sorry for scaring you._ Cream smiled secretly then pretended a heart attack, she fell to the ground & kept perfectly still, Amy & Blaze carefully backed away; the mechs came closer & Cream round-housed the mechs. She flew into the air & threw Cheese with all her strength. The mechs were destroyed; Blaze & Amy cheered for Cream, they continued on.

**Next up, let's see what happens to Roadkill when Amy makes her fall off the edge of a ledge they fight on.**


	17. Team Wild vs Team Rose

Team Wild vs. Team Rose

Amy, Cream, & Blaze found Team Wild, Roadkill's scar glittered in the sunlight. Team Rose walked up to them,

"We don't know where your loves are so don't ask us that," Roadkill stated, Speedboost & Jazelle looked at their teammate, Roadkill turned to Team Rose.

"Gee, snappy," Amy shot out,

"Rouge gave me a terrible scar & Amy Rose is making fun of me, great, I might as well get mocked by every other bitch in the teams besides Pepsi, Redtide, & Lightning,"

"What'd you just call me?" Amy asked while taking out her hammer, Speedboost blinked at the crazy hedgehog,

"Are you deaf?"

"I'll take care of her Speedboost," Roadkill stated; Amy raised her hammer & was about to bash the scarlet fox but Roadkill dodged, Amy tried again & Roadkill dodged, but she was at the edge of the ledge & she tried to keep her balance. Amy bashed Roadkill in the head, causing her to fall off; Speedboost & Jazelle heard a loud crack & ran to the edge of the ledge. Roadkill lay on the solid ground, a bone jutted out of her broken neck & a lake of blood grew bigger. Speedboost's left eye twitched, Jazelle hung her head with tears streaming down her face; Speedboost's fists tightened, she turned to the pink hedgehog with rage in her green eyes. She raced at Amy with blinding speed & punched Amy in the face; Amy was about to punch when the black cat grabbed a hold of the pink hedgehog's fist. With a devilish look on her face, she tightened her grip; making Amy scream with pain; Jazelle knew that Speedboost was going too far when she saw blood coming from the crushed hand. Jazelle acted quick & slapped her teammate in the face, making her let go of Amy's hand; Amy was breathing heavily with fear in her eyes. Blaze looked surprised & scared,

"Speedboost, this is Eggman's fault, if he hadn't made us fight Amy, this wouldn't have happened," Speedboost had tears in her eyes,

"I'm a monster," the black cat stated & ran away, Jazelle followed her,

"Speedboost wait," Amy stared at her crushed hand; Blaze & Cream quickly ran off with her. As we look at Roadkill's body, the bone from her neck began to blink; as her neck mended, her ice-blue eyes flew open. She flew up & in the direction her teammates ran off.

**Freaky on how Roadkill could be revived; but Roadkill is freaky; she still believed that Fireball could be revived too.**


	18. Team Klaw vs Team Sonic

Team Klaw vs. Team Sonic

Team Sonic were wondering why they hadn't caught sight of Amy, they suddenly heard a voice,

"That was so stupid, I can't believe I did that just to defeat a fucking copy,"

"Calm down," they heard another voice; Knuckles pulled Tails back as Team Klaw stopped in front of them. Sonic looked irritated,

"Oh great, female versions of Team Drag,"

"Excuse me?" Lightning asked, her hands on her hips, Knuckles looked at her, _she's scarier than Espio, _he thought as he saw the fierceness in her eyes.

"Sonic, are you sure this is a good idea?" Pepsi smirked,

"Wow, tough guy Knuckles is actually scared," she mocked,

"Scared of your friend," Knuckles stated, Tails saw what he meant,

"Is this a good idea?" Redtide evilly grinned,

"Yes, Tails & Cream sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…"

"You're dead," Tails screamed with anger, he was about to punch the red cat but Redtide punched him in the face. Sonic was gonna help him but was blocked by Lightning, Knuckles wasn't doing anything, he was afraid that if he helped anyone of his teammates, he would get hurt by Pepsi. Pepsi sighed,

"Knuckles, my team & I are not from here,"

"I know, Muscles told me," Pepsi nodded,

"We're here…"

"To help save the world, I know," _why do I get the feeling that she's named familiar?_

"My real name is Rouge, I'm a pet lion cub," _bingo,_ Knuckles thought, he whistled for his team & they set off, Pepsi smiled, she looked at her team,

"Let's go."

**Tie, like Team Sonic's dual with Team Drag. Last team battle, Team Wild won because Speedboost crushed Amy's hand.**


	19. Team Tragic vs Team Dark

Team Tragic vs. Team Dark

Team Dark found themselves in a different place, Shadow was still thinking about how Roadkill reminded him of Maria. They suddenly heard a voice,

"This is hopeless, we're never gonna get through all this," Team Tragic appeared,

"Chillax Blast, it could get worst,"

"Like how?" Rouge took this to her advantage,

"Like this," she stated while she screw kicked Sunshine, causing her to fall off the ledge, but as her teammates looked over, Sunshine was laying on her back looking up at nothing, blood poured from her forehead. Midnight was furious,

"Rouge the Bat, you killed our team leader," she stated while lunging at the white bat; she punched & kicked, she also bit; Blast pulled her back, the albino bee slapped her in the face. Midnight was now calm,

"Come on Midnight, we better go," the duo left, Rouge was beaten & blood poured from the cuts Midnight reopened that she had received from Jazelle. Silver & Shadow helped her up; they quickly ran off. Sunshine's forehead mended & she climbed up the ledge & followed her teammates.

**Creepy, I know but the two revived creatures will surprise their teammates later; Team Tragic won because of Midnight's rage.**


	20. Team Drag vs Team Chaotix

Team Drag vs. Team Chaotix

Team Chaotix were looking around,

"I don't see any clues here,"

"Hey Charmy, look, it's the same object the albino bee had," they saw that Espio found a strange object, well strange to them, do they even know a pencil? Charmy looked at it,

"That is the same object he had,"

"Nice to see you found it," they turned & saw Team Drag, Vector glared at them,

"Sorry but finders keepers." Muscles glared at them,

"That object belongs to a friend of ours," Bite glared at the bee,

"You'll haveta fight for it," Bite smirked,

"Gladly," he stated as he switched his hands into cannons, Charmy sweat-dropped, _great job Charmy, you got yourself into a big mess now. _He thought while dodging Bite's cannon blasts; Muscles took a big whack at Vector, Espio was just watching, Stripes smirked, Espio saw this,

"What?" Stripes whispered into his ear,

"My real name is Knuckles, I'm a pet tiger cub," Espio shifted his eyes to the ground,

"Vector, let's go," Vector smiled,

"Okay, Charmy return the object," Charmy handed the pencil to Bite, who switched his cannons back to hands; he took the pencil & Charmy left after his teammates. Stripes smirked & the three pets set off again, the pencil safe in Bite's glove.

**Tie, like Team Drag's battle with Team Sonic.**


	21. Castle Chaos

Castle Chaos

Team Sonic stood before Hang Castle, they were disappointed with their ties, Sonic wondered why they keep finishing in a tie. Knuckles didn't wanna tell them because he knows they'll freak; he only told Amy, Cream, & Blaze that he loved Rouge, he had no intention of telling Sonic & Tails. Tails had calmed from Redtide's taunting, he didn't wanna admit that she was right; he did like Cream but he didn't know if she liked him & Sonic didn't wanna admit that he loved Amy. They walked on, Knuckles tripped & fell, Sonic helped him up,

"You okay Knux?"

"Yeah, I just tripped over something that's all,"

"You tripped over the key Knux," Tails explained, he grabbed the key & jumped as a spiked fist flew by him. He saw a red mech, Tails sweat-dropped, the mech had started to pick a fight with him. He saw that Knuckles was getting beat by a blue mech & Sonic was battling a yellow mech. Knuckles pushed the blue mech, causing it to knock it & the other two into a wall, the three mechs were destroyed on impact. They entered the key into the lock, causing the door to swing wide open; Sonic & Tails entered, the second Knuckles entered; a trap door opened. Tails saw this & looked at the trap door,

"Knuckles," Sonic saw their missing member,

"We gotta save him, let's go Tails," Tails nodded & they went into the castle.

Tails & Sonic entered the inner castle; ever since Knuckles got captured, they had to act with double effort to defeat the strongest mechs. They noticed that an army of fighter mechs surrounded them; a red blur suddenly burst in, the blur's blinding speed amazed Tails & Sonic. The red blur flew by half of the mechs, another red blur appeared & flew by, the two red blurs destroyed the mechs. The blurs revealed themselves as Knuckles & Torch; Tails & Sonic were happy to see their friend again;

"Where were you?"

"The trap door leads to the dungeon room," Torch explained,

"Name's Torch Steer,"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog,"

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"The dungeon room wasn't so bad though, check this out," Knuckles revealed a Chaos Emerald; Tails & Sonic smiled, Tails suddenly frowned,

"How'd you get out of the dungeon room?"

"The simplest solution was always the best; Torch & I found a mech, went into its mind & destroyed it from the inside,"

"That was the simplest solution? What was the complicated one?" Sonic asked,

"Believe me, you don't wanna know," Torch exclaimed,

"Okay then, we better get outta here." They raced off; unknown to them that a pair of green eyes scanned them,

"You did great bro."

* * *

The 8 teams all rested in the same area, Speedboost had apologized for crushing Amy's hand, Amy apologized for making Speedboost mad, Rouge apologized for making Jazelle & Midnight mad. They all suddenly saw a fleet of battleships, Sonic stood up,

"Guess break's over, let's go everyone." They all set off to stop the battleships; unknown of the three dark creatures following them.


	22. Metal's new form

Metal's new form

The heroes were happy to have saved the world, except Midnight, Blast, Jazelle, Speedboost, Pepsi, Redtide, Lightning, Stripes, Bite, & Muscles who were all sad because of Roadkill & Sunshine's death. Knuckles & Shadow understand how they feel; they were great friends & they hated to see them not getting over the deaths of their friends. They suddenly saw Vector, Espio, Charmy, & Eggman appearing; Eggman was telling them something. They all went to join their friends,

"What's up?" Muscles asked,

"We have a bigger problem," Lightning gasped,

"I know how this goes, we all get to see Metal Sonic transform & we all haveta work together to defeat him."

"With the seven Chaos Emeralds," Bite stated, Lightning nodded, the yellow chameleon heard something,

"Listen," they all strained their ears,

"All of you are so pathetic," they turned & saw Metal Sonic, the only difference with him was that he had silver quills & clown-like shoes; he stared evilly at the heroes;

"You'll all be easy to finish off," Torch jumped in front of them,

"But first, you'll haveta go through me."


	23. Surprise

Surprise

Metal glared at the red hedgehog,

"Prepare to die,"

"Yipe," Torch shouted sarcastically, suddenly something reached the heroes' ears, something familiar to Team Tragic, Drag, Klaw, & Wild. The heroes saw Roadkill, okay & angry, attacking Metal along with Sunshine & to Torch's surprise, Fireball. Lightning saw the three friends place their hands together & a giant ball of energy appeared,

"FRIENDSHIP POWER BLASTER FIRE," the three shouted as one & the energy ball fired off at the robotic hedgehog.


	24. Back together

Back together

Roadkill, Sunshine, & Fireball went up to Metal as he deactivated, Fireball felt bad for him. He knelt down & picked the robotic hedgehog up; Torch smiled & placed a hand on his brother's shoulder,

"We're going home with Roadkill," Fireball smiled, then frowned,

"Don't worry Fireball, we'll take him home, Roadkill can be able to reprogram him," the scarlet fox nodded. They all suddenly saw a portal,

"Cool, we get a ride back home," they all walked in, except Roadkill, who kissed Shadow on the cheek before joining her friends; Amy smiled as her hand healed; Rouge's scars healed. The white bat placed a hand on the black hedgehog's shoulder,

"She loves you," Shadow smiled, the heroes group hugged, Knuckles saw Eggman sneaking away,

"Hey Eggman, weren't you suppose to pay someone?" Vector, Espio, & Charmy saw him sneaking away,

"You sleaze ball," Charmy shouted as they chased the evil doctor; Rouge & Knuckles laughed & the others joined in.

* * *

The large group appeared in Flower's house; Fireball & Torch smiled at each other; the two brothers handed Metal to Flower, her scar still present; the scarlet-blonde disappeared in her room. Cosmo looked at the calendar & clock,

"We've only been gone for an hour," the kids were all amazed at this. Angel looked up at them,

"You think we'll see them again?" Tango looked at her,

"I hope, Charmy was fun." The next morning, Metal Sonic was sweeping the kitchen while Flower was making breakfast, not only did Flower reprogram him but she also made him look less robotic. Sam & Katie were spending the night along with Cosmo, Requal, & Guido; Fireball & Torch now live with Flower along with Metal Sonic.

"Flower, look," Sam stated while holding a laptop, the pets came in along with the others; on the screen was Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Tails, Cheese, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Knuckles, & Rouge waving to them, Devil suddenly took the laptop & started to play with it,

"Devil." Requal screamed, Flower turned her friend's head to look at the computer, on the screen were Cream & Cheese & a box of ice-cream sandwiches. The two were chowing down on the ice-cream sandwiches;

"Now that's what I call hacking,"

"Hacking & ice-cream snacking," Metal corrected.


End file.
